Interrogation
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sara's interrogating a suspect from a case that hits her to close to hime, and Grissom's there to catch her if she falls.


"Tell me where she is!" Sara slammed her fist down on the table. The suspect she was interrogating was eating her nerves. She took a deep breath and steadedied herself. "Alright Tyler, listen to me. Where is your daughter?" She pratically spat the words out. Her eyes bore into his with such a cold ferocity, it made Grissom feel uncomfortable. The prisoner just smiled and looked at her.

"It told you I don't know."

"Dammit! Don't play games with me. We know alright? We know about your family. How you, the big strong head of the household treat your family. You wife's body was covered in bruises, old and new. So … what? When suppers not on the table by the table when you come home, you punish her with a couple fists to the face? It worked for a while didn't it? But then she started taking a stand. Couldn't have that could you? So you beet her again and again, this time longer and harder. But this time she doesn't go out and cry. She couldn't could she? Because she was dead! You killed her Tyler! You just couldn't take it that she had a life outside of the house!" Her hands were clenched and her face was rigid. There was a fierce fire raging behind her eyes.

He smiled fierily. "Hey a good whack never hurt nobody. My dad used to hit me, and I learned to be obedient. I was just teaching mine the same."

"OBEDIENCE!" You controlled them! You didn't just smack them and tell them off, you punched them, bashed them around. That's domestic violence! You can't just do that to people!"

Grissom knew he shouldn't have let her run this case. Domestic violence cases, always hit to close to home for Sara. But she had begged him for it, and he had to eventually give in. Watching now through the one-way class, he could see this one was really getting to her. She tried to keep herself under control, but she was steadily losing ground.

Tyler was getting pissed off now. "She was MY wife!" She had to obey me! And that daughter of hers!All books and smarts, useless! Yeah I hit them a couple times, but I don't think I'd ever kill her." He was cocky and arrogant, and he smirked at the last statement. _Oh oh. Bad move man. You're really in Sara's and books now._ Grissom knew that he should probably go in there soon. Sara was starting to lost control of the situation.

"Your daughter is out there, and we'll find her. We have cops, dogs, and paramedics searching with, or without your help." Her face was stone. Emotionless yt full of anger and hatred.

He stood up and turned towards the door. "Have fun."

This sent her way over the edge. "You bastard!" She stood up and blocked the doorway. Grissom dashed out of the room and ran to the interview room.

"Outta my way lady."

Her face was livid. "Where is she?" Her whisper was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't remember, and I couldn't care less."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Grissom was now right behind Sara. He placed his hand on her arm and whispered, "Sara."

"I said, get outta my way lady." He roughly pushed her aside, throwing her into the wall. Sara jumped up and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the hallway, and causing him to land face first on the floor. She immediately had her gun out and aimed at his head.

"That's Sara Sidle to you. Now tell me where your daughter is, or we'll have to send you to the morgue."

He sneered. "Is that a thread?" Sara just glared at him. The guards came and pulled him off the ground, taking him away. At the last minute he said, "you're never gonna find her, bitch." He didn't even turn to face her when he said it.

Sara ran at him, but Grissom held her back. She struggled against his arms, and he turned her around to face him. She was still angry, but with tears in her eyes. She was pounding her fists against Grissom's chest. "That bastard knows where she is, and won't tell us!" Her tears were overwhelming her, and her pounding fists were getting weaker and weaker, until she collapsed. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and her hands were laying on his chest. She was openly crying now.

"Shhh." He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. "It's alright Sara." He rubbed her back softly and comfortingly.

"He did it. I know he did," she whimpered.

"I know honey, I know."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "People seem to think that they can control others with violence. It's wrong Grissom, Just wrong."

"Not everyone's like that." He lifted her chin and their eyes locked. Hers were filled with sadness, pain, and passion. His were filled with concern, sadness and ….. love? "I'd never hurt you Sara, never." His words didn't shock her has buch as what happened nect. He leant forward slightly and kissed her deeply. Electricity charged through them, and Sara matched his compassion with her own, deepening the kiss. But they had to eventually break apart for air.

"Grissom." She whispered. He just pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She leant into him and nestled against his chest. He kissed her forehead softly.

"We'll find her Sara, we'll find her."


End file.
